House of Anubis: 10 Years Later
by HelloItAmber
Summary: Anubis Students 10 years later! Pairing Nina and Fabian, Mara and Jerome, Patricia and Eddie, Amber and Aflie, Joy and Mick! Hope you guys like it! :D -New PenName Old: AnaMarie101 New: HelloItAmber-
1. House of Arrival and Who?

Haii Everyone! So I hoped you liked my first story Kickin It: Facebook Forever! Sorry if it was alittle cheesy or a bad idea! Well this is my second story! Im doing this House of Anubis fanfiction because Season 2 of House of Anubis was over! Im hoping they make Season 3 and Season 4 of House of Anubis! This is rated T!

Knowledge/ Pairing-

Nina and Fabian

Amber and Aflie

Mara and Jerome

Patricia and Eddie

Joy and Mick

Plus all the students are about 26 years old!

House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later

Anubis House: 

***Nina and Fabian walk into Anubis House***

Nina- Man, I miss this place! I remember we use to seek around!

Fabian- Yes! I love this place! My favorite memory was meeting you.

Nina- Aww! I love you!

Fabian- I Love you too!

Nina- So anyways the whole Anubis students is coming back for a vacation together!

Fabian- This is going to be fun!

Amber- Amber Millington is here! OMG Nina and Fabian! I haven't seen you in so long!

Nina and Fabian- We haven't seen you in like forever to Amber!

Aflie- Ambs how many luggages did you bring?

Amber- Well I have 1 luggage for my make up and hair products then there 2 for my clothes and there….

Alfie- Okay Amber we get you bring everything you need to look your best

Nina- So are you guys still together?

Alfie and Amber- Yes! We love another very much but we still have our differences

Nina and Fabian- Hahaha that sweet!

Amber- So are you guys still Fabina?

Nina- Yes Amber well still are Fabina!

*******Eddie and Patricia come in*******

Eddie- Hey Everyone! How it going?

Patricia- Oh Eddie! Stop trying at young again!

Eddie- Fine!

Amber- So im guessing you guys are still together?

Eddie and Patricia- Yup!

Fabian- Where is Joy, Mick, Mara, and Jerome?

Everyone- Who knows?

*******Mara and Jerome walk in*******

Mara and Jerome- Hey!

Everyone- Hey

Jerome- Where is the rest of us?

Fabian- Well we are waiting for Joy and Mick!

***Joy and Mick walk in***

Joy and Mick- Hey!

Everyone- Hey! When do you guys started dating?

Joy- Well after everyone went to collage, me and Mick when to the same collage they we started dating.

Everyone- Oh.

***Trudy and Victor came home from town***

Trudy- Well hello everyone! It nice that you all how come back for a vist!

Everyone (Anubis Students)- Well we're staying here for 1-2 weeks

Trudy- Oh alright! I should make you all something to eat since all of you might me hungry after you travel!

Everyone- Thanks Trudy!

Victor- Shouldn't you called me before hand?

Everyone- We are sorry Victor we thought you will be okay with it!

Victor- You can stay if you can follow the rules!

Everyone- We know Victor!

Anubis House Living Room:

Nina- So how is everyone doing?

Patricia- Well me and Eddie are engaged, the wedding in 2-3 weeks! And you're all invited!

Everyone- That great!

Joy- Me and Mick are going out of town for a date! So bye everyone we will be back!

Everyone- Bye

Mara- Sorry guys me and Jerome were going out of town too!

Everyone- Its ok Mara and Jerome! Bye

Fabian- So what do you guys wanna do?

Nina- I have to check on something Ill be back!

Everyone- Ok

Boarding School (IDK What the name of the school is):

Nina P.O.V

Man I need to get the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis a better hiding stop.

*Pulling off one of the wood pieces from the stage in the school* Ahh good the Mask and Cup is still safe! I need to hide it in my bag! _Foots Steps_ I need to hide and go back to the house!

Anubis House: 

*Nina comes running in *

Fabian- Nina why are you running?

Nina- Nothing I need to talk to you and Sibuna later.

Fabian- Alright!

Amber and Nina's Old Bedroom:

Sibuna- So Nina why do you need to talk to you private?

Nina- When I was getting the Mask and Cup from the stage at the school, I heard the footsteps and a voice saying "I need to find the cup and Mask to make me powerful!

Fabian- So who do you think it was?

Nina- I don't know but we need to be careful more!

_So what do you guys think so far? Please review! And tell me if you guys like it! Please don't put mean comments! Any ideas for future chapters please message me! House of Anubis Forever! _


	2. House Of Dates and How?

Haiii Everyone! So Thanks for saying I should keep going with the story! Thank to all who review and read House of Anubis: 10 years later Ch. 1! Please tell your friends to read it! Ill always wanted to be on of those author on fanfiction that people really loved their story! So please tell your friends to read my stories! I love you all! I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters but, I which I did!

Knowledge/Pairing:

Nina and Fabian, Amber and Aflie, Mara and Jerome, Patricia and Eddie, Joy and Mick

All Anubis students are 27 years old. Nina hides the Cup and Mask together.

_What Happened last time:_

_Everyone is back in the Anubis House even Trudy and Victor. Later Nina goes to the school stage to get the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis! When she get the Cup and Mask someone coming into the stage room. She tells Sibuna later that when she was there she heard footsteps and a person was talking to themselves saying "I need the Cup and Mask to make me powerful!" _

House of Anubis: 10 Years Later

_The Next Day-_

Anubis House's Breakfast Area:

Nina- Good morning everyone. Morning Fabian 3 *Kisses Fabian *

Fabian- *Kisses Nina Back* Morning sweetheart 3

Everyone- Get a room!

Nina and Fabian- Hahaha

Amber- So I was thinking that all of us should go out to town and go shopping.

Alfie- Ambs what do you need to buy this time?

Amber- Well I need to buy clothes, shoes, make up….wait you know me Aflie I don't need to tell you! Anyway I think all of us should have a date, like lunch, shopping, movie etc.

Alfie- Oh Ambs! Well I think it fun how about you guys?

Everyone- Yea that sounds fun! :D

In Town at a restaurant:

Fabian- Nina whats wrong?

Nina- Im just scared that we have to go through something hard and scary like the mask and cup quest.

Fabian- Nina don't worry! Everything will be alright! If that happens again then I will always be with you! You know that.

Nina- I know, but I just have a feeling! Thanks for the support Fabian. I love you!

Fabian- I love you too.

Amber- So what are you guys talking about?

Alfie- Ambs are you always in there conversation.

Amber- Well Nina my best friend and Fabian my best friend's boyfriend so I need to know what they are talking about.

Alfie- Oh Ambs

Nina and Fabian- Hahaha It alright Alfie Amber can listen!

Amber- So what everyone going to do after we eat lunch?

Mara- Me and Jerome are going to watch the movie "The Vow"

Jerome- Yes! It seems like a good movie.

Patricia- Oh that nice! Me and Eddie we going to go to the Wedding Store to figure out some plans.

Eddie- Yea! This is going to be so fun! Sikee!

Patricia- *hits him* Eddie!

Eddie- I was just joking Patricia

Patricia- Alright Fine

Joy- Oh my you guys fight a lot but I can see you giyes love anther very much

Patricia and Eddie- Yes! We love another a lot! *kisses*

Joy- well me and Mick are going to walk around the town and have fun.

Amber- Nina do you want to join me and Alfie for just shopping, movies, having fun?

Nina and Fabian- Sure that will be fun!

One of the stores in the Town: 

Amber- Come look at this dress

Nina- It cute Ambs! *sees a man talking to a women about the cup and mask*

Amber- Nina are you alright?

Nina- Well you know yesterday I was telling you about a person saying they needed the mask and cup for more power.

Amber- Yea

Nina- Well that man telling that women about the Cup of Ankh and Mask of Anubis

Fabian- Nina whats going on?

Nina- That man talking about the Cup of Ankh and Mask of Anubis for more power.

Alfie- I think I've seen that man and women before.

Everyone- Really? Who? What? When? There? How?

_So what did you guys think about this ch. Of House of Anubis: 10 Years Later? Please review. Remember to tell your friends to read this! Message me ideas! Thanks for reading this chapter of House of Anubis: 10 years Later! _


	3. House of Surprises and Problems

Haii Everyone! So this is House of Anubis: 10 Years Later! Well you guys are amazing! You told me I should keep going on with the story! It sucks that I only have 2 reviews! But I know I can make it so everyone can love it! Love you all!

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters but I wish I did!

Knowledge/Pairing-

Nina and Fabian, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, Mara and Jerome, Joy and Mick. All the House of Anubis students are 27. They are visiting Anubis house. Nina hides the Cup and Mask together. Patricia and Eddie are engaged. Everyone is on a date in town.

_What happened last time on:_

_Everyone in town on a date with there boyfriends/girlfriends. Amber, Alfie, Nina, and Fabian are shopping. While Amber showing Nina a dress, Nina see a man talking to a women about the Cup of Ankh and Mask of Anubis to make them powerful._

House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later

A store in Town-

Fabian- Nina, are you sure?

Nina- Yes, Im sure of it

Amber- Well we better leave just in case they figure out Nina the Chosen One.

Alfie- Amber right… Wait did I just say Amber right?

Nina and Fabian- Yes you just said Amber right

Amber- Im always right!

Movies-

Mara- Isnt this a great movie?

Jerome- Yea it a great movie!

A random cute girl- Hey Jerome! I haven't seen you in a while!

Jerome- Hey Elizabeth! I haven't seen you in a while too! *hugs Elizabeth*

Mara- Are you two old friends?

Elizabeth- You never old her?

Mara- Never told me what?

Elizabeth- I'm his ex girlfriend!

Wedding Stores- 

Patricia- So Eddie what do you think about this? *Shows a nice wedding cake*

Eddie- Yea…It nice…

Patricia- Whats wrong?

Eddie- Well I don't know if my dad coming to the wedding.

Patricia- Im sure he will be there.

Eddie- I don't know he usally never there because of his work.

_So what do you guys thinks so far? Jerome has an ex? Eddie has issues which his dad, Amber, Alfie, Nina, and Fabian are trying to figure out who are those people? Next chapter there will be a surprise in store about Joy and Mick! Hope you guys like this chapter! I know this chapter was short! Please tell your friends to read this story! Message me ideas! Love you all! See you next time! _


	4. House of Amazed and Wedding Plans

Haii Everyone! So this is chapter 4 of House of Anubis: 10 Years Later!  Sorry it been a week that I haven't posted new chapters! Ill post make this week! Thanks for all the support! Also thank you to MindlessChix14 for giving me ideas! Please tell your friends to read my stories! Love you all! You guys are amazing!

Knowledge/Pairing-

Nina and Fabian, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, Mara and Jerome, Joy and Mick. All House of Anubis students are 27 years old. Someone is talking about the Cup and Mask to make themselves powerful.

_What Happened Last Time on:_

_Everyone is out in town on dates. Mara and Jerome were watching the movie 'The Vow" when a random cute girl comes up to Jerome to talk to him. Little did Mara know that the random cute girl was Jerome's ex girlfriend. Patricia and Eddie are talking about their wedding when Eddie feels that his father not coming. Also, Amber, Alfie, Nina, and Fabian hear a man talking to a women about the cup and mask._

House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later

Restaurant: 

Amber- So how everyone day?

Mara- Well I found out that Jerome has an ex girlfriend that he never told me!

**Jerome- I forgot about her when I met you**

**Alfie-Nice Save Jerome! **

**Mara- Save it Jerome**

**Patricia- Well when me and Eddie were at the wedding shop we had a little bit of issues! **

**Amber- Oh ok! Lets go back to the Anubis House! **

**Anubis House-**

**Joy- Patricia I need to talk to you in privite!**

**Patricia- Alright! **

**Joy, Patricia, Mara's Old Bedroom-**

**Patricia- So Joy what did you need to talk about?**

**Joy- So you know how Im dating Mick?**

**Patricia- Yeah!**

**Joy- Well I still have a crush on Fabian!**

**Patricia- What? I thought you were over him and you like Mick!**

**Joy- Well I like Mick but I still kinda like Fabian!**

**Anubis Living Room-**

**Nina- We need to be more safe about the Mask, Cup, and ourselves!**

**Fabian- Nina right!**

**Amber- And we need a new hiding spot for the Mask and Cup! **

**Alfie- That true!**

**Patricia- Lets find and talk about this later because it almost like 1 o'clock in the morning**

The Next Day- 

Sibuna- Trudy, Victor, Mara, Jerome, Eddie, Joy we are going to the school!

Rest of them- Alright!

Boarding School- 

Amber- Where do you think we should hide the Mask and Cup?

Nina- I don't know but I hear someone coming! Everyone hide!

*Sibuna hides*

Man- We need to find the Mask now Vera!

Women- We will mask soon Jason!

Jason- I want the mask now!

Nina- Oh my gosh! I didn't know Mr. Winkler was working with Vera! I can expect it from Victor but not Mr. Winkler!

Amber- Who knew Mr. Winkler was a bad guy? I mean like he hot and young but…

Alfie- Amber! Boyfriend over hear remember?

Amber- Oh yeah sorry Alfie!

Vera- Did you hear that?

Jason- Whispers?

Vera- Yes It sounds like someone with us!

Jason- Ill go check it out

Nina- Everyone stay quiet

Patricia- I just cant believe Mr. Winkler is a bad guy!

Fabian- Yeah he seems so you know not a bad guy!

Nina- Well he coming our way so shh!

*Jason walks pass*

Jason- Vera, I didn't hear anything!

Patricia- He probably doing this for a good reason!

Nina- I don't know Patricia! But we cant leave the Mask and cup here and we have to go before they know were here!

Sibuna- Alright!

Anubis House- 

Amber- To get our minds off Mr. Winkler and Vera lets go out!

Patricia- Amber right! Plus I have to do wedding plans!

*Mara, Joy, Mick, Jerome, Eddie walk in*

Patricia- By the way Amber, Joy, Nina, Mara would you like to be my bridesmaids?

Amber- Oh my gosh Patricia! Yes! Yes!

Mara, Nina, Joy- Sure Patricia!

Patricia- Ok great! I cant believe Im saying this but shopping tomorrow in town?

Girls- Ok!

Eddie- So guys do you want to be my groomsmen?

Guys- Alright!

Alfie- Im sure I will be the best man!

Jerome- Oh my Alfie! Don't get your hopes up!

Alfie- Fine!

_So what did you guys think of this chapter? Surprise on who the mystery man right? Is Jason doing this for evil or for something else! No surprise about Vera! And who knew Joy still likes Fabian! Will Mick be hurt if he finds out/ Alfie? Bestman? Wedding is coming up soon! Hope you guys like this chapter! Tell your friends to read this story! You guys are all amazing! I got so many emails from Fanfiction about people liking my story! Love you! Thanks again to MindlessChix14! See you next time! Love you Guys! _


	5. House of Shopping for Wedding

Haii Everyone! So this is chapter 5 of House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later Ch. 5! You guys are amazing! Please message on Fanfiction! Love you all! Hope you like this chapter! Tell your friends to read the story!

Knowledge/Pairing-

Nina and Fabian, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, Mara and Jerome, Joy and Mick. All Anubis students are 27 years old! Patricia and Eddie are engaged and chose their groomsmen and bridesmaid. Girls and guys are going shopping for the wedding!

_What happened last time:_

_Sibuna goes back to the boarding school. The man and th_e _women were Jason and Vera! Sibuna was surprise about Jason! Patricia makes Nina, Joy, Amber, ang Mara her bridesmaid! Eddie makes Mick, Jerome, Fabian, and Alfie his groomsmen. Alfie thinks will become best man! Will he? _

**House of Anubis: 10 Years Later **

**Anubis House- **

Amber- Okay everyone the wedding next week and we need to get clothes, shoes, the cake, the place, and others things we need for the wedding.

Patricia- Amber right! The wedding is next week and we need a place so I though we have the wedding in Hawaii! And Victor and Trudy are coming!

Everyone- That so great! :D

Amber- Ok so guys go shopping with the guys and the girls go shopping with the girls! We will meet up at 3 Pm so so right now it 10 am so we have 5 hours to shop!

Jerome- Wow Amber you planned a lot!

Alfie- Amber always plan out when she shops!

Everyone- Hahaha

Amber- Ok Lets shop!

**Store in Town with Girls-**

Patricia- I need to find a wedding dress!

Amber- Why don't you try on this one?

Mara- Amber that to lacey for Patricia don't you think?

Amber- Well what about this one?

Patricia- No Amber I don't like it cause it so fuffly!

Joy- What about this dress Patricia?

Patricia- It perfect! It not that short, doesn't have a lot of design, and it fit just right!

Girls- It look so beautiful on you!

*Patricia buys the dress*

Amber- We need to find bridesmaid dresses! Patricia do you want us to wear the same dress?

Patricia- Yea I guess

Amber- Okay! What color do you want us to wear?

Patricia- I cant believe but I guess dark PINK or dark purple!

Amber- Oh my gosh what happened to Patricia Williams! Just kidding! Lets try this store!

*Girls walk in the shop*

**Store in Town with Guys-**

Alfie- So Eddie who is going to be your best man?

Eddie- I don't know yet!

Jerome- And if he did choose his best man it wouldn't be you! Hahaha

Alfie- JEROME!

Jerome- Just kidding Alfie!

Eddie- So we need to get tux!

Fabian- How about this tux? *Shows baby blues tux*

Eddie- Dude no! Those are to 70's old man tux!

Alfie- How about this?

Eddie- Alfie that perfect! Good job!

**Store in Town with Girls- **

Amber- Patricia! Do you want us to wear this?

Patricia- Amber that light pink! I said dark pink or dark purple

Amber- Fine but that was a pretty dress!

Nina-How about this dress?

Patricia- That a perfect dress! It so pretty!

Amber- But it light pink you don't like light pink.

Patricia- The dress it pretty so I really don't care if it not dark pink.

_So what did you guys think about this chapter? Sorry if you guys were looking forward about Jason and Vera in this episode! But in the next chapter they will be in it I promise! Please message me ideas! Love you guys so much for saying I should keep again with this story! Tell your friends! You all are amazing! By the way if you were curious about what the tux and dresses look like then go to my profile and click on my tumblr link. Thanks for reading you gives are amazing! _


	6. House of Wow and Bets

Haii again everyone! Sorry I haven't post in a while! My computer having issues and I been studying for school! So this is chapter 6 of House of Anubis: 10 Years Later! Ugh freaking out about my grades! Anyway, someone said the story kinda chessy! Im so sorry if you think it chessy, Im tyring to make it more for teens so message me some ideas! Getting so many emails about you guys liking the story! Love you guys so much! Tell your friends to read this story! Now on to the story

Knowledge/ Pairing-

Nina and Fabian, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, Mara and Jerome, Joy and Mick. All Anubis students are 27 years old. Patricia and Eddie are engaged. Everyone getting ready for the wedding!

_What happened last time: _

_Girls and Guys are shopping for there wedding outfits. Wedding will be in Hawaii! _

_(Sorry this is a short summary) _

**House of Anubis: 10 Years Later**

**In the Town Streets with Girls- **

Patricia- Since we are done shopping for our wedding outfits, so lets get something to eat.

Nina- How about we get some something to eat here.

Patricia- Sounds great let's go.

*Girls go get something to eat*

**In Town Streets with Guys- **

*Eddie gets a text from Patricia*

Eddie- Patricia says they eating and asked if we wanted to join.

Guys- Yea sure

**Restaurant-**

*Patricia sees the guy walk in*

Patricia- Hey Guys

*Guys sit down with their girlfriends*

Amber- So how was shopping?

Alfie- Well I helped Eddie find tux.

Amber- Really? Eddie was a bad tux?

Eddie- No it was really good.

Amber- Alfie! Oh my gosh!

~Rest of the hour they ate and talked~

Amber- Well us girls are still going shopping for wedding.

Guys- Were heading to movies

Girls- Alright

**Store for all wedding touches- **

Patricia- What do you think outside on the beach or inside for the ceremony?

Amber- Outside then inside should be the party!

*Nina looks out the window, Mara in the dinning area*

Amber- Neens, what are you looking at?

Nina- I see Jasper and Vera!

Patricia- What are they doing?

Nina- I don't know! But Jasper holding something.

Patricia- Oh my gosh it one of those things that Trudy put her memory in when Rufus tricked her!

Joy- Oh my gosh! Jasper not on the bad side! Vera tricked him!

Nina- Joy how do you know about Jasper?

Joy- Well I kind of followed you!

Nina- Well you did help with the Mask of Anubis so welcome to Sibuna!

Joy- Sibuna?

Amber- Sibuna! Anubis spelled backwards! Im the one who came up with it!

Joy- Oh I get it! And Amber when did you become to smart!

Nina- Okay! So Vera tricking him! But how do we untrick him?

Patricia- Well we cant break the box! We need the word!

Joy- We have to figure out the word later cause Mara coming back!

Mara- Hi! Sorry I took so long in the dinning area! Patricia I found lovely plates, spoons, fork, and other things.

**Movies with Guys- **

Eddie- Fabian, Can I talk to you?

Fabian- Yea sure Eddie!

Eddie- So you know on the night when I helped Nina with the mask?

Fabian- Yes and?

Eddie- And remember one night Senkhara came into our room and said I was the orisian?

Fabian- Yea and?

Eddie- After the mask, we had the party, and I was talking to my dad.

Fabian- What did your dad say?

Eddie- He said there are something I haven't told you

Fabian- And the point of all this is?

Eddie- I don't know what he needs to tell me and if he will come to the wedding.

Fabian- Im sure he will tell you and come to the wedding.

Eddie- I hope so.

**Back at the Anubis House- **

Amber- So what did you guys do when we were gone?

Mick- Amber, do you always have to ask the same question everything we get back?

Amber- Well yes because I'm Amber!

Mick- Oh true! Alright

Fabian- We went to the movies to see "The Hunger Games" (it was a good movie!)

Patricia- So were you boys screaming when the people died?

Jerome- First of all were not boys! And second we did….

Girls-*Start laughing at the boys*

Alfie- Whatever like you girls wouldn't scream if you watched the movie "Paranormal 3"

Amber- We wouldn't scream like you boys!

Alfie- Okay! Lets make a bet then if you girls cant scream during the movie then we will rap and dance in front of the boarding school!

Amber- And if we don't win?

Alfie- Then all of the girls and you have to wear a chicken suit and run around the boarding school!

Girls- Okay were in! How about the guys?

Guys- We're in too! And we are so going to win!

Patricia- You know we are going to win so you should just give up now!

_So what did you think of this chapter? Was is a surprise about Vera tricking Jasper?_

_And who do you think will win the bet? The Guys or Girls? Sorry if you were looking forward about Jerome's Ex, Joy crush on Fabian, and other things but it will be in the next chapter I promise! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please follow my story, favorite it, favorite me as your favorite author! And check out my tumblr! The link on my profile! Love you all! See you next time! _

_-αnαмαяie101_


	7. House of BetsWins and Relationships

Haii Everyone! So Im on Spring Break! And that means I can make a lot of chapters this week! Thanks for all the reviews, favoriting the story, following me and the story! Tell your friends about the story! I want to be one of those authors that everyone loves! Please help me with that! Message me of you have any ideas for the chapters! Your are amazing! Love you!

Knowledge/Pairing-

Nina and Fabian (Fabina), Amber and Alfie (Amfie), Patricia and Eddie (Peddie), Mara and Jerome (Jara), and Joy and Mick (Jick {Sorry I counldnt think of there couple name}). Everyone in Anubis House is 27 years old. Patricia and Eddie are in engaged. There wedding will be in Hawaii. Jerome has an ex-girlfriend. Joy still likes Fabian.

_What Happened Last Time:_

_Everyone shopping for the Wedding. When the girls where at the Wedding touches store, they saw Vera and Jasper. They figured out that Vera was tricking Jasper with the Ancient Egyptian Box. The guys were at the movies, then Eddie needed to talk to Fabian about his dad. When everyone was back in the Anubis House, Patricia asked if the boys screamed during the movie, they said yes. The boys said you would be screaming if you saw this movie. So the guys and girls had a bet. (Sorry if the summary was kinda confusing and long.)_

**House of Anubis: 10 Years Later **

**Anubis House – Anubis Living Room:**

Alfie- Are you girls ready to get scared? Amber- I was born ready.

Alfie- Sure you are Amber!

Nina- Alfie, I don't think you should talk to your girlfriend like that.

Alfie- I know! I am sorry Amber.

Amber- It alright Alfie!

***Amber and Alfie kiss***

Jerome- We have a bet to do remember?

Alfie- Right sorry! We will finish this later Ambs

Amber- Alright Alfie

Jerome- So anyway on with the bet. So we have the movie "Paranormal Activity 3"

If you don't scream we will rap and dance infront of the boarding school. If you do scream you have to wear a chicken suit and run around the boarding school.

Girls- Okay!

Guys- We have to watch the movie with you to make sure if you scream or not.

Girls- Okay! Put the DVD in!

Guys- Ahh! _Srceaming_

Girls- Hahaha it not really that scary.

***2-3 Hours Passed Movie Finished***

Girls- We didn't scream! So we won the bet!

Guys- Alright fine! But we have to do it tomorrow cause we're tired.

Girls- So are we! It like 1 am in the morning! Night

Guys- Night

***Girls go upstairs, Guys go down the hallway***

**Amber and Nina's Old Bedroom-**

Amber- Nina, you know what werid?

Nina- What?

Amber- That Victor didn't say "It's 10 o'clock you have 5 mins, then I want to hear a pin drop!"

Nina- Well that is true! I think he thinks we're old enough so he doesn't have to give us the bedtime!

Amber- Well Nina, I am tired and going to sleep! See you in a few hours!

Nina- Alright Ambs, see you later!

***Few Hours Later***

**Anubis Dinning Table- **

Amber- Well today the day guys for you to do your raping and dancing!

Alfie- Aww!

Amber-After breakfast you boys have to!

Guys- Fine!

***Everyone gets up and leaves for the school***

**Boarding School-**

(School is in session)

Amber- Okay, Alright I have the music so you guys can rap and dance too! Each of us girls choose 2 songs! So 2x5=10! So 10 songs

Mara- Amber! You did math!

***Mara gives Amber a hug!***

Amber- I know right! So, anyway this iwill probably take about 30 mins! And it lunch/hang out time so everyone outsides!

***Music starts, Jerome starts dancing and singing then the rest of the Guys start dancing***

Mick- I can't believe I am doing this!

Fabian- Well me too! By the way Jerome almost finish rapping his part your next!

Mick- Oh crap!

***Mick starts rapping, Amber starts taking pictures***

Nina- Are you really taking pictures?

Amber- Yeah of course!

Nina-Amber send them to me when they are done!

Amber- Alright!

***5 songs pass, Boarding students start taking videos and pictures, and start laughing***

Jerome- Amber, how many songs do we have left?

Amber- 4 more!

Jerome- Ughh! Im going to kill all of you girls after this!

Girls- Go ahead try! We have videos and pictures of your guys dancing and rapping and by the way you guys sing and dance really bad, so this can kill you!

Jerome- Ughh! Your lucky!

***30 minutes pass***

Joy- Okay guys, your done!

Guys- Thank God!

Girls- Hahaha! You should have seen your rapping/singing and dancing it so funny!

Alfie- Whatever! I just want to go home! The students are looking at us! I'm about to yell at them saying "Yeah, I use to go to this school, and now you are so you might turn out like me and my bros!"

Patricia- Don't say "bros" it sounds werid when you say it!

Alfie- Fine! But I'm going to tell them that if they keep looking and laughing!

Everyone- Hahaha!

**Anubis House (Amber's and Nina's Old Bedroom,All the girls are with them)-**

Patricia- Do you think we should we should put the videos and photos on facebook?

Amber and Joy- Hell Yes!

***All the girls start uploading them on facebook***

Mara- Oh my gosh these videos are so funny!

Nina- I know right?

***Mara looking at Jerome's facebook page***

Mara- Oh my gosh!

Girls- What wrong Mara? Did the guys see did and plan on killing us?

Mara- No! Jerome friends with his ex-girlfriend Elizabeth!

Patricia- Jerome has an ex?

Mara- Yes, she told me when we were at the movies.

Amber- What do you mean "she told you"

Mara- Yeah! Jerome never told me!

Nina- Well they are friend right?

Mara- No! Look what she posted!

***All the girls look at the Facebook page, they see Elizabeth write "Oh my gosh Jerome I miss you so much! I can't believe we broke up! Take me back and dump that bitch Mara" (Sorry about the language well it is Rated T)***

Joy- Okay maybe Jerome wants to be friends and Elizabeth doesn't?

Mara- I don't know but I going to talk to Jerome about this bitch!

Amber- Oh my gosh Mara cursed!

Mara- When it comes to me and my boyfriend I will do anything for us!

Girls- Aww!

Mara- Well Im not going to talk about today cause they are tired! But, what do you think the guys are doing right now?

Girls- I don't know! That makes me wonder!

_Haii! So what did you think of this chapter? The girls win! __ Sorry I forgot to put Joy liking Fabian in this chapter! Promise one of these chapters I will put it in! Amazed that Mara talking like that! Well this is Rated Teen! So Yea! Please message me ideas! Tell your friend to read this! You guys are amazing! Btw I broke my word record it now 1200 something thanks to you guys! :D Love you all! Please message me! BTW I don't own House of Anubis, House of Anubis characters, or facebook! But I wish I did! _

_-__αnαмαяie101_


	8. House of Unexcpeted and Sercerts

Haii Everyone! Well I am so sorry that I haven't wrote anything in like a long time! I have been busy lately! Well I promise I will be writing more story and chapters! J Thanks for reviews, messaging me, following this story, following me! Your guys are amazing! I want to be one of those authors that everyone loves! So please tell your friends to read this story! Message me if you have any idea for the story by the way! J Now on the story! Please remember this is Rated T!

Knowledge/Pairing-

Nina and Fabian (Fabina), Amber and Alfie (Amfie), Patricia and Eddie (Peddie), Mara and Jerome (Jara), and Joy and Mick (Jick) {Couldn't think of there couple name!} Everyone in the Anubis House is 27 Years Old! Patricia and Eddie are engaged! There wedding will be in Hawaii! Joy still like Fabian! And Jerome has a girlfriend!

What Happened Last Time:

The Girls and Guys made a bet that the one the the genders would scream. If the Girls lose then the girls have to run around the boarding school in a chicken suit and if the boys lose then have to dance/rap/sing in front of the whole boarding school. The girls took pictures of them and posted it on Facebook. Elizabeth Jerome's Ex-girlfriend posted on his page. And Mara saw it and got really pissed!

House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later

Anubis House- Mick, Eddie, Fabian's Old Room (All the Guys are in there)-

Jerome- Oh Crap!

Guys- What?

Jerome- Elizabeth just posted something on my Facebook Page!

Eddie- Who is Elizabeth?

Fabian- Jerome's Ex- girlfriend he only told us and not any of the girls!

Eddie- Not even Mara?

Mick- Not even Mara!

Jerome- Well Elizabeth told Mara at the movies! And I think Mara saw the post!

Guys- Wow!

Jerome- Well I going to figure this out tomorrow! Goodnight!

Guys- Same! Night!

**The Next Day- Anubis House- Dining Room-**

***Everyone is in the Dining Room***

Mara- Good morning Jerome

Jerome- Good morning Mara!

Mara- Anything you need to tell me?

Jerome- No.

Mara- Are you sure like that your ex-girlfriend wants you to break up with me?

Jerome-uhh…

Mara- Jerome-

***Get cut off by Amber***

Amber- She knows already! Do something about it

Mara- Amber! I was supposed to say that!

Amber- Sorry! It not like he was going to let you if you didn't say it by force!

Everyone except Jerome, Amber, and Mara- True!

Mara- well you right Amber! And Jerome if you don't do anything about it I will and there no going be you and I because boyfriends are supposed to protect there girlfriends.

***Mara leaves the room***

Jerome- Mara! Wait!

***Jerome leaves***

Fabian- That was-

***Cut off by Nina***

Nina- Unexpected

Fabian- You know me so well!

***Fabian and Nina Kiss***

Everyone except Fabian and Nina- Get a Room!

Fabian and Nina- Ha Ha!

Joy- Well me and Patricia are going to clean up!

Patricia- We are?

***Joy kicks Patricia* **

Patricia- We are!

Everyone- Okay! Bye!

***Everyone leaves***

Joy- Patricia We need to talk!

Patricia- About what?

**In the Hallway- **

Amber- Neens! I forgot my lipstick in the Dining Room!

Nina- Okay! I will wait for you then we can go get Patricia's Wedding Gift!

Amber- Okay!

**In the Dining Room-**

Joy- Fabian!

***Amber walks in the door then stops***

Patricia- Well you can't like him! Your with Mick! And he with Nina!

***Amber thinks "Not again"***

Joy- Well ever since I saw him again I started to have those feeling!

Patricia- But you love Mick!

Joy- I know!

Patricia- Well we are finished cleaning and I have to plan the wedding with Eddie so I have to go Joy!

***Amber leaves before Joy and Patricia come out without her lipstick (Unlike Amber .)***

Joy- Okay! Bye! Have fun! We are talking about this later! Hope nobody heard us!

Patricia- Okay! Yeah I know! Bye!

_So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please! Let me know what you want to read about like couples, Vera and Jason, the wedding? Please Tell me! And next chapter is really cool! There a party with a guest music act! Cant reveal now! You have to read it! Tell your friends to read this! Love you! See you next time! By the way I don't own House of Anubis or the chapter except Elizabeth! Sorry it was a short chapter!_

_-αnαмαяie101_


	9. House of Alot Going On!

Hey Everyone! Vas Happenin' Well it been a week and I decided that I will be posting a 2 new chapters every week! So Yay! Thanks for reviews, messaging me, following this story, following me! You guys are the best! ! I want to be one of those authors that everyone loves! So please tell your friends to read this story! Message me if you have any idea for the story by the way! Now on the story! Please remember this is Rated T!

Knowledge/Pairing-

Nina and Fabian (Fabina), Amber and Alfie (Amfie), Patricia and Eddie (Peddie), Mara and Jerome (Jara) but they are like fighting right now, and Joy and Mick (Moy) {I relized from other fanfictions that it Moy for Joy and Mick}. Everyone in the Anubis House is 27 years old! Patricia and Eddie are engaged. Their wedding will be in Hawaii! Joy still likes Fabian and Amber overheard it! Jerome has an ex-girlfriend!

_What Happened Last Time: _

_Elizabeth, Jerome's Ex post something on Jerome's Facebook Page and Mara saw it. She wants Jerome to do something about it! Joy and Patricia where cleaning up after breakfast and they said talking about Joy still liking Fabian. Amber overhear what they were talking about!_

**House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later**

**Anubis House- Common Room (Everyone In there)-**

Patricia- Okay! Well everyone we have news!

Eddie- Yes!

Patricia- Tomorrow night we are having our wedding rehearsal and after that we are having a wedding engaged party!

Everyone- Alright! Cool!

Patricia- Everyone has to dress nice! And best behavior!

***Everyone looks at Alfie and Jerome***

Alfie and Jerome- We won't prank anyone!

Patricia- Okay! Good! Well it like 11pm so Im going to sleep!

Everyone- Same! Night!

_The Next Day_

**Anubis House- Dining Room-**

Patricia- Okay! Well first we need to go to the church!

Eddie- Yes!

Patricia- Did everyone eat breakfast?

Everyone- Yes!

Patricia- Okay! We have the wedding rehearsal at 5-6 pm so we need to get our dress fitted cause it been about a few days since we choose the dress. And the guys have to do the same with the tux! So remember be at the church by 5-6 pm!

Everyone- Okay!

Patricia- And! Tomorrow night we are leaving for Hawaii for the wedding! So pack what you need! And Amber don't pack to much!

Amber- Alright!

Alfie- Yes! We are going to Hawaii!

**In Town- Dress Shop-**

Joy- So Patricia who's your Maid of Honor?

Patricia- I don't know! I mean Amber been helping me with all the wedding stuff and she fun and I love her but the shopping part! Nina always there for me! And you are my best friend! And Mara helping me too!

Joy- Just choose one of us!

Patricia- Right now?

Joy- Yes! Right now!

Patricia- Then umm….. I choose…..

Mara- Im happy with whoever you choose with!

Amber and Nina- Same!

Patricia- I choose! I don't know! It kinda between Joy, Amber, and Nina! Sorry Mara! I still love you!

Mara- It alright! Love you too! As long as I'm a part of this then I'm good!

Joy- So who is it?

Patricia- It Amber!

Amber- It Me!

(Author's Note: I choose Amber because I put Joy, Nina, and Amber name in a Hat and I pulled out Ambers!)

Nina- Congrats Ambs!

Amber- Thanks Nina! And Thank you Patricia!

Joy- Grr! It not far!

Patricia- You want me to tell everyone about what we were talking about yesterday when we were cleaning up dinner?

Joy- No! Congrats Amber!

***Few Hours Later The girl fits the dresses and takes them home***

**In Town- Tux Shop-**

Eddie- Okay! Well we already got our Tux fitted!

Fabian- We we should drop it home casue it almost time to go to the wedding rehearsal and we need to get changed!

Guys- True!

Alfie- So do you know who your best men is for the wedding?

Eddie- Yea! It you!

Alfie- Awesome!

_~Everyone is dressed and is at the church~_

**Church-**

Patricia- Okay! Where the wedding designer person?

Maddie- Here! Now Patricia when you come to the altar you will stand on the right of the priest and Eddie you will stand on the left of the priest!

Patricia and Eddie- Okay!

Maddie- Now! For the bridesmaid and grooms! You will stand in a order that me and Patricia made! We made it basic on the importance! First the bridemaids Amber then Nina then Joy then Mara! Could you please get in that order right now!

Girls- Okay!

Joy- Patricia! Maddie! How come Im not the second or first bridesmaid?

***Alfie whispers to Fabian "You think Joy wouldn't be so selfcentered for her best friends wedding?"**

***Fabian and Alfie start laughing***

Maddie- Because me and Patricia did it on who is important in her life!

Joy- But-

***Gets cut off by Maddie***

Maddie- Okay! Grooms this is the order! Alfie, Fabian, Mick, and Jerome!

***Guys get in order***

Maddie- Alfie you will have the ring but Patricia's nephew will bring it down the aisle! So this is how the wedding will go! Eddie you will be at the altar already when the wedding starts! So you don't go anywhere or move!

Eddie- Sweet!

Maddie- Then the grooms and bridesmaid go down by couples in there order! So Amber and Alfie you go first! Nina and Fabian, Joy and Mick, and Mara and Jerome!

Mara- Can I switch me and Jerome are like mad at another!

Jerome- NO! Your mad at me! Im not mad at you!

Maddie- Just save the drama later! I don't want you to ruin my cousin wedding!

Everyone except Eddie and Patricia- COUSIN?

Patricia- Yes she my cousin!

Maddie- Anyway! No you cant care! That the order! We did the order by couple!

Everyone- Okay!

Maddie- Then the ring biy will come and give it to Alfie and they will sit down while all of you are up there! After that the flower girls will come and that is 2 of Eddie's nieces and my daughter or as you say Patricia's niece! Then Patricia will come!

Everyone- Okay!

Maddie- The wedding will start! And there are little boy groomsmen! They will walk with the flower girls! When the wedding is over! The flower girls and little boy groomsmen will go out first as little cute couples! Then Patricia and Eddie! Then Amber and Alfie, Nina and Fabian, Joy and Mick, and Mara and Mara!

Everyone- This is a lot to remember!

Maddie- Yes! So that why we are practicing! So everyone go to the back of the church except the priest and Eddie!

***They praticied for an hour***

Maddie- Well everything is good! So see you guys at the engagement party!

Everyone- See you! Bye!

***Everyone is dressed and drives to the party***

**A Fancy Resturant In Town-**

Patricia- Thank you for all coming! Now lets PARTY!

Eddie- Could have said that anyway better!

Patricia- Well tonight we have 2 music guest bands!

Everyone- Who are they?

Patricia and Eddie- SICK PUPPIES AND ONE DIRECTION!

Amber- OH MY ANUBIS! ONE DIRECTION!

***Patricia and Eddie get off stage and Sick Puppies say that they can only do one song because they need to get back on there tour***

***Sick Puppies start playing***

Eddie- I Love you Patricia!

Patricia- I love you too! I got their autograph and a picture with them! I will hang it when we get home! (Eddie and Patricia live together in there own house!)

***Patricia and Eddie kiss***

Sick Puppies- Have a rocking wedding Patricia and Eddie! Thanks for letting us play! Goodnight everybody!

***Sick Puppies get off stage and One Direction comes up***

Louis (From One Direection)- Hey Everyone! We are One Direction!

Everyone (There like 100 people at the party)- WOAH! GO ONE DIRECTION

Amber- I LOVE YOU LOUIS!

Alfie- Amber? Boyfriend right next to you!

Amber- Sorry!

Louis- I love you too!

Amber- OHMY ANUBIS!

Harry (from One Direction)- We are going to sing "One Thing"

***One Direction starts singing "One Thing"***

All the Girls at the party- GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I NEED THAT ONE THING!

Zayn- How everyone doing?

Everyone- Good!

Zayn- Well we are gonna sing "Forever Young"

***One Direction start singing again***

Everyone- WOAH!

Niall (from One Direction)- And our last song we are going to sing "What Makes You Beautiful"

Joy- What do you mean last song?

Niall- There going to be a DJ coming!

Everyone- Stay for the Party!

One Direction- Okay! Sure!

***1D starts singing***

Amber- That was amazing!

***1D gets off stage and the DJ comes and everyone starts Partying***

Joy- Guys! That was awesome!

1D- Thanks! You're Joy Right?

Joy-Yes! How did you know?

1D- Patricia and Eddie our close friend and family! We hear a lot about you!

Amber- OH MY ANUBIS! Do you know who I am?

Louis- Of course! Your Amber!

Amber- OH MY GOSH! LOUIS TOMLINSON KNOWS ME! I LOVE YOU LOUIS!

Louis- HaHa! Love you to0 Amber!

Liam- Lets go get our girlfirends!

Zayn- True! I will get the girls!

Louis- You have to meet my girlfriend Eleanor!

Amber- Okay! Sure!

***Anubis House Members meets One Direction and their Girlfriends***

Louis- Well we have to go! Here our number! Text or talk us! We should hang out soon!

Anubis House Members- Okay! Here our number!

1D- Have an awesome wedding Patricia and Eddie! Sorry we cant go to the wedding cause we have a tour!

Patricia- it okay! Thanks Guys!

***Partied for a few more hours later then everyone goes home***

_~The Next Day~_

**Anubis House-**

Patricia- Everyone packed?

Everyone- Yea!

Patricia- Okay! We are going to the airport then!

_So what did you girls think of this chapter! It was so long that I bet my record of the word typing!_

_Please tell your friends about this story! You all are amazing! Thank you! Byee! See you next time! Please review! And I don't own Sick Puppies, One Direction (1D), House of Anubis or any of the characters except Maddie and Elizabeth! _

_-αnαмαяie101_


	10. House Of Airport and Flight Part 1

Heey Everyone! Vas Happenin' Sory I haven't updated like I promise! Im really sorry! Ive been so busy! Im really sorry! Anyway I have some news for you! Since some people have told me we aren't allowed to do script form. So im going to change and do book form (or whatever you call it) Please tell your friends about this story! Follow and favorite me the author and story! Thanks! Love you All!

Knowledge/Pairing-

Nina and Fabian (Fabina), Amber and Alfie (Amfie), Patricia and Eddie (Peddie), Mara and Jerome (Jara), and Joy and Mick (Moy). Everyone from the Anubis House is 27 years old! Patricia and Eddie are engaged. Their wedding willin Hawaii. Joy still likes Fabian. Amber knows about it. Jerome has an ex-girlfriend. And Mara wants him to do something about it.

_What Happened Last Time: _

_Patricia and Eddie tell everyone that their engaged party is after the church rehearsal. They have the church rehearsal then go to the party. During the party ONE DIRECTION and SICK PUPPIES are the bands that play at the party. _

**House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later**

**~At The Airport~ **

**Patricia P.O.V:**

Everyone is sitting down on their IPods, IPhones, Laptops waiting to aboard their plane. Patricia tells everyone where they are sitting. "Okay everyone here where everyone sitting. Amber and Nina your two sit together, Fabian and Mick behind them, Eddie and Me, then Jerome and Alfie, then Mara and Joy." Okays, Yeahs, and mhmm I hear after I tell them where they are sitting. I take a seat next to Eddie. I feel really sorry that he thinks his Dad, Mr. Sweet wont be coming. Well that what he thinks cause I invited him to the wedding and he coming! He got a flight early then all of us, so when we are at the Hotel he will surprise Eddie! Im sure he going to be really happy! I just know this is going to be a good vacation with the gang!

I just kept thinking this is going to be a good a great wedding/vacation when Joy tapped me and said "Patricia, can Eddie switch seats with me? I want to talk about you know what!" I though about because I know later Joy going to bother me about at the hotel so I said "Sure. But then I have to change the seats." Great! Now I have to change the seats! "Okay everyone I changed the seats! Amber and Nina, Me and Joy, Jerome and Alfie, Fabian and Eddie, and Mara and Mick that are the seats!" Just as I said that I heard "Now Boarding Flight to Hawaii, Gate B5" Everyone got up and headed to the gate and started to board.

**Amber's P.O.V **

I got up and headed to the gate like the rest of the gang. I wondered why Patricia changed the seats. Mhmm maybe because of what I overhear Joy and Patricia talking about that other night. " Ambs come on your going to slow, we might miss our flight." Alfie said. When he said that I totally fogot that we were going to Hawaii! Yay! But I do think I said tell Neens, but I don't know.

***Everyone boards and finds their seats* **

**No One P.O.V**

Everyone is settled and the plane starts 10 mintues into flight Nina notices sometimes bothering Amber. "Amber whats wrong? You've been like this since we got on the plane"

"Im fine Nina! Nothing to worry about! Lets just watch a movie! How about Katy Perry: Part of Me?"

"Sure Ambs"

_Okay I know this chapter was kinda crappy but I just wanted to see what you guys think. Do you think I should do P.O.V, Just me telling the story, or the scrpirt verison. Please tell me! Im begging you! Anyway I don't own anything except for Elizabeth. Tell your friends about to read this! Byee! Love you all! See you next time! Sorry if this chapter was short and crappy! Tell me what you think! _

_-αnαмαяie101_


	11. House Of Flight Part 2 and Shocked

Heey Everyone! Vas Happein' Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Please tell your friends to read this fanfiction! I want to be one of those authors that everyone loves! So please follow and favorite this story and me! Now on to the story!

Knowledge/Pairing-

Nina and Fabian (Fabina), Amber and Alfie (Amfie), Patricia and Eddie (Peddie), Mara and Jerome (Jara), and Joy and Mick (Moy). Everyone in the Anubis House is 27 years old. Patricia and Eddie are engaged. Their wedding will be in Hawaii. Joy still like Fabian. Amber knows about it. Mara mad at Jerome about Elizabeth.

_What Happened Last Time:_

_Everyone was at the airport and boarded the plane. (Sorry the summary short.)_

**House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later**

**On the Plane-**

The Anubis Gang was one the plane to Hawaii. Everyone was excited to go to Hawaii! 30 minutes into the flight the Anubis Gang took a nap. The first one to awake was Amber. She woke to Katy Perry singing "Falling from Cloud 9" She yawned then look around where she was sitting and noticed every one asleep. She look over to her right and saw Nina sleeping. She poked Nina.

"Nina! Wake Up!"

"…..No, Amber Im sleepy.." She responded to her best friend

"NINA! SERIOUSLY WAKE UP!" Amber whisper-yelled to her back

"zzzzzzz…zzzzzzzz…zzzz"

Amber got her purse and it made contract with the back of Nina's head. She woke up and whisper-yelled at Amber. Fabian woke up to hear hisgirlfriend yell.

"NINA! What wrongs?" Fabian said as he got up from his seat and walked to Nina

"Amber just hit me with her purse." Nina replied

"Amber! Why did you hit Nina?"

"Cause she wouldn't wake up!" Amber yelled.

When Amber yelled Alfie woke up. She walked over to where Fabian, Nina, and Amber were.

"Amber! Whats wrong? What did you yell?" Aflie said with concern

"Nothing Boo just talking."

"Amber just hit me with a purse." Nina said to Alfie

"She does that to me all the time."

Fabian and Nina started Laughing at that comment!

"Can I sit next to Nina till landing Amber?" Fabian asked

"No, I need to talk to Nina."

"Really?" Fabian said

"Ugh! Fine! You can sit with her for an hour."

The rest of the Anubis gang woke up. They asked why was people yelling. All Fabian, Nina and Alfie said was Amber and her purse. Then understood and laughed. Jerome looked over to Mara. When Mara saw he was looking at her she turned away. Then Jerome walked over to to where Mara was sitting.

"I don't want to talk to you Jerome." Mara said while looking at the window and not him

"Mara, please I begging you. Talk to me." Jerome said begging

"Please Mara."

"Jerome! I want to you but I can't! You would do anything about the Elizabeth thing"

"I…" Jerome paused

"What can't answer? It either you do something about it or I will. And there not going to be you and I."

Mara walked to the bathroom so Jerome wouldn't follow her. Then another heard this and was in shocked cause Mara would never say that because she so nice. But then again she was very mad at Jerome. As soon as Jerome heard that he but up his mind. He would do something about Elizabeth.

_So what did you guys think of this chapter. I wanted to ask you if you think this fanfiction is funny. Please tell me! Also, tell your friends and review. Message me what you want to see next in the next chapter. Love you all! P.S I think I should all more funny moments and couple scences what do you think? Answer those questions! Thanks xoxo_

_-αnαмαяie101_


	12. House of Hawaii Surprises

**Heey Everyone! Vas Happein' AnaMarie101 here of Amber cause that my real name! Thanks for all who reviewed! Please tell your friends to read this fanfiction! I want to be one of those authors that everyone loves! Please follow, favorite this story and me! I want to says thanks for saying you loves the story. Also thoses who gives me ideas! Thanks! Love you all! Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>KnowledgePairing-

Nina and Fabian (Fabina), Amber and Alfie (Amfie), Patricia and Eddie (Peddie), Mara and Jerome (Jara), and Joy and Mick (Moy). Everyone in the Anubis House is 27 years old. Patricia and Eddie are engaged. Their wedding will be in Hawaii. Joy still like Fabian. Amber knows about it. Mara mad at Jerome about Elizabeth. Vera want the Cup or Ahnk and the Mask of Anubis to become powerful!

_What Happened Last Time: _

_Everyone took a nap. Amber was the first one to wake up. Later everyone woke up because of Amber. Jerome wanted to sit next to Mara. Mara wants to talk to Jerome but she doesn't think it right because she thinks Jerome not going to do anything about Elizabeth. Am I forgetting something? No? Okay well on to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>House Of Anubis: 10 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the Plane-<strong>

The Anubis Gang is still on the plane. Sibuna was still nervous about Vera and Jasper trying to take the Cup and Mask so Nina decided to put it in her luggage and if your thinking oh what did the people wonder when they saw that in Nina's bag when they were scanning ti they though she a roleplay medvial times fan. Lol! Anyway Amber wants to tell Nina about the Joy likes Fabian thing but she scared to tell Nina.

"Nina, I have to ask you for advice." The blond asked while checking her makeup and hair

"Yes, Amber?" The brown hair girl replied to her best friend

"Okay. Let's say this girl has a best friend. And the girl overheard one of their friends say they still have a crush on her best friend's boyfriend. Should the girl tell the best friend?"

"Well I think the girl should tell her best friend when the time is right. Cause If I were the best friend then I would be mad but happy that she told me. Why are you asking about this anyway Ambs?"

"Oh! No reason! I just watched it from a movie."

"Okay! We are landing in 1hour! Then we are at Hawaii!" Nina said as she smiled

"I know right! Well I promised Fabian I would tell him sit next to you for an hour." Amber replied before yelling Fabian name and switching seats with Fabian.

"Hey Nina!" Fabain blushed alittle and smiled

" Hey Fabian!" His girlfriend said

"What did Amber say to you?"

"Just some stuff asking about werid stuff. How the sitting next to Eddie?"

"He cool. I got to know him a little better. He told me his dad might not come to the wedding."

"Awww. That sad. Well Amber just changed seats with Mick so she can talk to Mara."

"Im still shocked about what Jerome said."

"I know right. I think Jerome going to do something about Elizabeth."

"Same."

"You know me so well."

Nina leaned in and so did Fabian and they kissed. Everyone around them was saying awwww how cute. While Nina and Fabian just laugh and smiled.

"Go to the bathroom and get busy in their if you want." Jerome joked

The Anubis Gang laugh so did Nina and Fabian.

* * *

><p><strong>~One Hour Passed~<strong>

Nina and Fabian were having fin sitting together. Patricia and Joy were still talking about her like Fabian. Amber and Mara was talking about Mara's Jerome problem. Everyone else just talking or watch the movie that was playing.

"NOW LANDING IN HAWAII, USA. THANK YOU FOR TRAVELING WITH US. HAVE A NICE DAY." The day on the microphone said.

"Oh My Anubis! We are in America!" Amber yelled

"This is so exciting!" Mara said

The plane landed . Everyone got out of their seats and exited the plane. Then went to the pick up their bags. Being Amber of course, had to wait to get her 5-6 bags.

"AMBER!" Patricia yelled

"Yes, Patricia?" Amber replied while making Alfie get on of her bags

"Why did you need to bring so many bags?"

"Make-up, Clothes, shoes, jewelry, bags, hair products, and an extra bag for putting the stuff Im buying!"

"Oh My! Amber! That so much! We probably need to like 3 taxis." Joy replied

* * *

><p><strong>~10-20 Minutes Later after getting Amber's bag and getting a taxi~<strong>

The Anubis Gang arrives at the hotel. Patricia checks in for the gang while all of them are sitting in the lobby. Eddie notices someone keeps looking at him and tells Fabian.

"Fabian, that man over there keeps looking at me."

"Dude, he probably…nevermind I don't know."

Eddie is about to respond to Fabian when the man comes over and reveals himself to Edde and the rest of the gang.

"Hello Eddison." The man says

"Dad? Dad! You come for the wedding!"

"I wouldn't miss it in the world son!" Mr. Sweet or Eric said

"But how did you get here?"

"Patricia came and talked to me."

Eddie looked at Patricia so did the Anubis gang

"Yes I did talk to him slimeball. I feel sad that you though your dad wasn't coming so I talked to him about it. We decided that your father will be taking a early flight to Hawaii so he can surprise you In the hotel!" Patricia said

"That…..Im speechless.. I love you so much Patricia!" Eddie said while leaning in for a kiss

The two kissed for a while

"Can't you guys breathe?" Amber said joking while everyone was laughing

"Yes!" They both said and held hands

"Thanks for coming did it means a lot!" Eddie said

"Well I got to go and check in to the hotel! See you at the wedding!"

Everyone said bye and sat down

"Okay! Well everyone! I have the room keys. I'm guessing everyone knows who's in who's room?" Patricia said while holding out the room keys. After she said that she heard no's.

"Well okay! Actually we get our own rooms are the girls can bunk together and the guys."

Everyone said buck together cause that would be more fun. Patricia nodded and handed the room keys. The gang got up and took their bags and found their way to the elevator until Nina noticed something. Nina saw Vera and Jasper checking in too.

"Hey Guys! When we find our rooms! Can I talk to Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, and Joy." (Yes I know I added Eddie, Jerome, and Joy even though they aren't in Sibuna they know about it and everything so Im thinking what the heck! I will add them to the plot! :D) Nina said while they nodded

* * *

><p><em>Well what did you guys think of this story? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Also please tell me if the story need more couples and funy scenes! Answer those to questions! Please follow and favorite me and the story! Message me what you want to see next in the future chapters! Thanks for reading love you all! P.S tell your friends to read this! <em>

_-A__ɱɓ__e__ɼ_


End file.
